


making out with Flip Zimmerman ✴ drabble

by skrsgrd (orphan_account)



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Blackkklansman - Freeform, Detectives, F/M, Flip Zimmerman - Freeform, Flip Zimmerman/Reader - Freeform, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:32:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/skrsgrd
Summary: so,, basically it's my first drabble here and I hope you like it!!





	making out with Flip Zimmerman ✴ drabble

**Author's Note:**

> so,, basically it's my first drabble here and I hope you like it!!

Y/N and Flip were just colleagues, pretty close colleagues from work; of course, they had flirted before or hung out at the station, also had undercover missions together. Jimmy and Ron had teased them that they acted like a couple, but Zimmerman wasn't looking for a romantic relationship and Y/N didn't want to be with somebody who was working with her – a golden rule, no romances at the police station.

But after working together for four years (and flirting for three) their relationship got more intimate, so it was obvious, that they have to finish on the table in the interrogation room with their gasps and heavy breathing filling the compartment, while others were just having fun in the building at the christmas party. Only Jimmy saw them leave but he didn't care much. Meanwhile they were kissing harshly, Y/N's legs embracing his waist.

Her skirt was hiked up, so Flip could put his big hand on her thigh, making circles with his thumb. The atmosphere was heated and the fear of being caught was rising with every minute, but they were just satisfied with each other. Y/N's hand reached for his nape, to pull him in a deeper kiss.

He growled against her lips, which caused a little smile to appear on her face and when he felt the corners of mouth raised, he smiled too.

She muttered unhappily when Flip broke the kiss; he looked into her eyes, the smirk still on his plump lips. Although they were drunk and they would forget about this the next day, they were still happy about the time they spent together. They had never been so close and it felt amazing, but the tension disappeared, when they heard the knock on the door. Zimmerman swore and unwillingly walked to the doors while scared Y/N got up from the table while smoothing her outfit.

That was Ron, obviously.

"Is everything alright? I heard... noises" he raised his brow.

"What? No, no, no. We're just... talking" Zimmerman muttered and looked over his shoulder at Y/N. "Right?"

"Yeah, talking about... about undercover mission. With Klan." she nodded; even when she was drunk, Y/N knew how to improvise.

Ron stared at them for a second before he rolled his eyes and told them to come back to the party, before employees and boss could get suspicious, then he left. Phillip sighed and walked up with a red face to his colleague, who shortly laughed out loud; the tears filled her eyes.

"Oh, shut up!" Flip slapped her gently on the arm, but eventually even he giggled.


End file.
